


In the midst of Winter (I finally learned that there was in me, an invincible Summer)

by iampandaexpress



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Fairies, Female Tommy Oliver, M/M, Seasons, Witches, seasonal witches, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampandaexpress/pseuds/iampandaexpress
Summary: Soooo.. saw a prompt on BlueArrow126's Tumblr from ReduxRose.... this whole thing stemmed from that..... without further ado I present to you...... Witch AU! Hope you like it!I'd put a summary or basic plot, but not gonna lie, I'm making this up as I write.Enjoy.





	In the midst of Winter (I finally learned that there was in me, an invincible Summer)

She hated Winter. Trini didn’t hate many things, truly, but Winter? She hated it. She didn’t know them. It wasn’t personal. It just wasn’t her cup of tea. She could even tolerate Spring and Fall. But the cold, the dark that came with Winter, the tinge of sadness? And don’t even get her started on the snow. Not that she felt it, it was just everywhere, all the time. And ok, the holidays weren’t so bad, but it honestly made everyone a little crazy. So yeah, Trini didn’t hate many things. She was Summer for fucks sake. It was all sunshine and rainbows, and who could hate rainbows? But Winter? Yeah, she hated it. Currently, she was stuck inside a café because of yet another spontaneous snowstorm. Which wasn’t normally a big deal, she was used to Winter’s moods, except she had wanted to hit the skate park with Zack. The thought of missing another hangout session makes her a little hot. Literally.

“Who is that?”

Trini is pulled out of her grump session and looks up from scrolling through her phone at the girl sitting across from her. Tommi, her best friend. Spring. The epitome of the season. Sass and beauty all rolled up into one sprig of a person. _Constantly_ covered in a state of green. (Look, she said she could tolerate it ok?) Trini loved her yellow hues, but Tommi was almost an extremist with her colors. Chalk it up to that Spring enthusiasm.

‘What?” she asks. Tommi is looking out of the window, faced bunched up in curiosity. Trini frowns and follows her line of sight but doesn’t see what she’s talking about through the heavy snowfall. She shrugs and is turning away when she finally sees it. Her breath catches, and suddenly, she can’t look away.

There, walking down the literal middle of the street as if cars don’t exist, is a goddess dressed all in black. Her long coat almost drags on the floor, and its open, displaying her black button down and short black leather skirt. Her boots only come up to her knees, displaying the smooth tan skin of her thighs. Normally, this situation would only be considered slightly strange, but what makes this vision so unique, is the fact that she’s reading a book. Upon squinting, Trini notices its Dracula.

“What the actual hell?” she whispers to herself. She sits straight up in her seat and continues watching this girl who is completely oblivious to the world around her. The temperature in the cafe starts rising and Tommi senses it. She looks back over at Trini, sees how her eyes are slowly becoming more golden and smirks.

“You good Trin?” she asks.

“Yeah sure, another coffee sounds great,” she replies with a wave, getting up and walking towards the window, never taking her eyes off the girl. She almost knocks over the waitress, not noticing her walking by.

Tommi outright laughs. “This should be interesting,” she says, sitting back and enjoying what was about to unfold.

Trini can’t look away. Who was this girl? She feels something pool low in her gut, making her feel warm, and it’s not an entirely unwelcome feeling. She continues to watch her walk, sees a few cars pass by her and honk, the drivers screaming obscenities at her. She doesn’t even flinch, ignoring everything and just continues to walk and read. Trini sees her getting closer to the cafe and holds her breath in anticipation. She doesn’t notice the window starting to fog around the edges, doesn’t feel the rising warmth making the people inside uncomfortable. Suddenly, the girl stops, nearly causing a bike messenger to hit her. She looks up from her book, blinks, slowly turns her head and looks right into Trini’s eyes.

Trini releases the breath she had been holding in a cloud of steam, and the world around her melts away. Suddenly, she’s in front of the her, darkness surrounding Trini and light shining from the girl. Nothing matters except _her._ Trini notices the flecks of icy white within her black eyes, almost as if a diamond had shattered within them and became trapped. They just look at each for what seems like an eternity, Trini feeling lightheaded the more she stares, but really, only seconds have passed. The air is thick with an unknown tension, fire and ice swirling quickly around them but never touching. It speeds up until it’s become one entity, and then everything freezes. Trini feels a sharp cold blow to her chest, and she’s back in the café, bent over and dragging air into her lungs but somehow hasn’t broken eye contact. A look that Trini can’t decipher crosses the girls face for a second, and then, she smiles. And then Trini does something she never thought would happen.

She faints.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything is dark, and cold. So cold. It almost pierces to the bone, and she can’t move, she’s completely frozen. She’s on her back on the ground, all her limbs stuck. She doesn’t know where she is and can’t see anything around her. Why can’t she get warm? She forces air into lungs, but its sucked right back out. Panic starts to rise in her chest, her heart beating so fast its making her dizzy. She needs to calm down, to focus; she must get back to Tommi. What if she was hurt? Maybe Tommi was taken too, maybe she was somewhere out there in the darkness. She tries to sit up, but some unknown force is holding her down, keeping her pinned to the ground. She opens her mouth and yells for help, but no sound comes out._

_That’s when she hears it. The whispers. Soft, so soft, she almost didn’t think she heard it._

“Trinity.”

_She looks around for the source but it’s coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Was is Tommi? No, the voice is too raspy and deep to be hers. The panic within Trini intensifies and her breaths are now sharp gasps, and she grabs at her chest, tries to take deep, even, breaths but fails._

“Trinity.”

_A little louder this time, to her right. She looks and sees nothing._

“Trinity!”

_The shout comes from her left, making her jump, and this time she sees a flash of gold slither past. Fear starts to fill her, her eyes widening as she starts to see more and more flashes of gold around her. She’s finally able to sit up and looks around frantically for an escape but all there is the never-ending darkness._

_Then, a single drop of liquid falls onto her cheek, and slides down her face, leaving a slimy trail behind it. She wipes it off, looks down and sees red on her fingers. She feels more drops fall on her head, and finally, finally, she looks up._

**“TRINITY!”**

She wakes up screaming, sitting upright and clawing at her chest. Strong arms immediately surround her, drawing her close and holding her tight.

“Shh, it’s ok,” a soothing voice says in her ear, and Trini feels a cold, firm hand rubbing circles into her back. “You’re safe now, its ok.”

She clings to them fiercely, feels their cool, calm aura seep into hers, and she gladly accepts it. Her heart feels raw, like someone had physically grabbed it and tried to rip it from her chest. Her screams slowly turn into chest wracking sobs, and the hand rubbing her back is constant, never pulling away. Trini starts to relax, taking deep breaths, her heart rate finally slowing down. She’s not sure how long she stays there for exactly, with her forehead pressed into their shoulder. All she knows is that she never wants to leave their embrace. Trini suddenly feels tired, and sleep seeps into her body. She tries to fight it, but she has no energy to do so, even with the strong aura replenishing her strength. She pulls away slowly, reluctantly, her hands still clenched tight on their arms.

“Tommi...?”

Trini looks up, her eyelids beginning to droop, sleep hitting her hard and fast, and sees glittering diamond eyes full of worry looking into hers before the darkness swallows her whole once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not crazy happy with the ending, but its needed for reasons. I also wrote this on like zero sleep so any errors are mine. 
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Send me prompts! I'm in dire need of one-shots to help me with inspiration for my multi chapter fics. AceisGay on Tumblr.
> 
> Leave comments! Seriously they motivate me so hard. Thank you!


End file.
